Eavesdropping
by 2many2count447
Summary: What if Brennan had been standing behind Booth when he was talking badly about her in The Mastadon in the Room?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is probably a one-shot but I am willing to continue if you tell me to! Hope you enjoy this!**

"I'm pretty sure Bones is heading back the "Moppacachuey" Islands, or whatever they're called, to find her missing link to humanity."

"Well we'd all like for her to find that, eh?"

"Right? Me, too. No missing link there, hey?"

"There ain't nothin' missing over there."

"Right?"

My feet are shifting awkwardly on the carpet of the J. Edgar Hoover building. Everything around me becomes fuzzy except for the dark silhouette of Booth in is his black suit. He stands next to Caroline looking at a picture of Booth's new girlfriend, Hannah.

I sputter out, "um," without a thought, and Booth turns around with his mouth open slightly. Caroline looks up too, and has what I discern as a troubled look on her features. I cross my arms in a defensive manner and allow my eyes to stay where they want to, on the floor. "Did you get anything out of the parents in questioning, Booth?"

"Um, yeah I did. What are you doing here Bones?" he questions. My body shudders at the distinct sound of guilt in his deep voice as he turns of his phone and slips it into the inside pocket of his suit jacket.

"I was just coming to compare notes on the case so far then see what you got in questioning, like I just asked."

"Bones-" he starts.

"It is fine Booth. It is not like it's the first time I've been called a cold fish or uncaring," I try to plaster a fake smile across my face to comfort him, "Do you want to compare notes now, or later?" This is my small attempt to change the subject.

"Let's do it later. How's tonight?"

"Good. I will see you then." I turn away and walk in the elevator. He starts to follow me and I rush in through the open metal doors. Just as I turn around inside the empty elevator, the large doors close in front of us once again. As soon as they do my eyes water, but I refuse to cry. I believed that he was this altruistic man who didn't care that I got confused with stupid references. I came back for him only to be called cold by the him. I believed he understood me. How foolish of me.

**AN: I'm not really sure if this is a one-shot. Do you want me to continue? Tell me in the reviews please! I promise to update my other story ASAP. For those who haven't read it please do!**


	2. Chapter 2

My drive back to the lab was uneventful. One moment I am at the Hoover, then I am at the Lab. I have no recollection of the drive back. Only the memories of Booth's words replaying over and over in my head and the chuckle that escapes past his lips when he wishes I were more human. I'm a cold fish. Understood loud and clear. The jury is in, I am no longer needed here with Wendell at the lab, Booth doesn't need nor want me here, I seem to be on Cam's naughty list, and since Angela is starting off her life with Hodgins. Why shouldn't I go back to Maluku?

Having made my decision, I purposely walk through the lab to Cam's office. When I tell her my plan, my decision to go back to find my "missing link," she shakes her head in a disapproving manner. I didn't expect her to understand. Angela yelled when I told her. She started to cry.

For next few hours, I sit at my computer staring at a blank document. My writing muse is dead for now, I can tell. There is no hope for Kathy and Andy currently, as they are further apart as ever have been, because Kathy crossed the line. This day will never end, it seems.

When Angela came into my office later, she hugged me and cried. She ended up sitting on my couch, soon falling asleep from the pregnancy and her emotions. Not a long time later, Caroline reluctantly walked into my office with a guilty expression on her face.

"I just wanna apologize, Cher. I know you and Booth are close and I'm just sorry you had to hear all of that," she apologized.

"Logically speaking, Booth should feel spiteful of me. After nine months, I would expect him to be so. Despite that fact, I never expected him to believe that I am... Incapable of feeling emotions."

"I know that must have hard for you to hear, but trust me Cher, he was just venting. You don't really believe that he believes all that we said do you?"

"In fact, I do," I state. If one thing is true, Booth does not lie about anything, unless it is for their own good. From that I must conclude that what he said was true.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I should get going. Gotta get a warrant from a lazy as hell judge," she tells me. She lightly smiles, the kind of smile that says 'I pity you" and 'I really screwed this one up' and 'sorry' all at the same time. I used to get that same smile all of the time from Booth and Angela, subtract the 'I really screwed this one up.' As Caroline walks morosely out of the room, Angela gives me the smile. Then she stands and places her hands on her wide hips.

She orders, "What did he do, Bren? What did he say?"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So** I** got a ton of favorites and reviews and I really would like to thank all of you. I hope to be updating more quickly than my usual rate. Thank god it is summer. I tried to write this one quickly because of all the reviews, especially one particular guest who's review made me laugh out loud. I hope you will enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Think it'd be pretty weird if I was having an existential crisis over my own storyline. (You know what I'm talking about Danosaurs. And if you don't then... I DON'T OWN BONES)**

Angela and I had a conversation that was very long and heated. Once we had gotten the lab back, Angela told me of her plan to confront him. I could barely tell if the rage that was in every word she spat out was caused by her new pregnancy or just genuine overprotectiveness. Either way, There was no possible way I could of stopped her from unlocking her phone and dialing Booth's familiar number on the glass screen. When I did try, she slapped my hand forcefully away. She practically jogged out of the office after she'd spoke slowly into the phone with the request for Seeley Booth to come to the Jeffersonian to speak about some paperwork that was left unfinished.

I could barely think of the idea of Angela getting all "What the Hell is wrong with you Booth?" in the middle of the Jeffersonian. I knew that if I were to finish up with my work as soon as possible, I could go back to Maluku. After all, that's what non-humane people would do, right?

While examining the set of remains delivered to me last night, I hear the sliding doors open and the tap of Booth's FBI Regulation shoes against the cold and hard concrete. Angela, who was leaning on the metal railing of the platform waiting and watching for Booth to walk through the doors leaps into action. He has no idea what he just walked into.

"Hey, Angela. Where is that paperwork?"

"There is no paperwork. Just me. Ready to kick your sorry ass." Angela spoke with a definite tone and it was really very scary. And Booth, realizing her anger, took a step back from her. Even with his large stature and incredible strength, Booth couldn't hold back the expression on his face that showed he was more than scared.

"What's going on? Why does she look like she is about to kill me then throw me into gutter?" Booth looks up to me. I pretend not to hear him, thinking at since we are so far away maybe he will just believe I couldn't hear him. He grunts and his hands become fists.

"I don't really have time for this crap Angela! If you don't have any work for me I am going to leave. Are we clear?"

"No we are not clear Mr. Know It All! Where the hell did the old Booth go?"

"Angela, I am not going to do this. I do not need to hear you talk about Bones and me. Anyways, Hannah is meeting me here in ten so in the meantime, why don't you leave me alone."

"You are just, God you are unbelievable!" Despite my growing anger against Booth, I feel bad for him because I see Angela similarly make her hand a fist. Then she says preparing to strike him, "You Son of a..."

Before Angela could do anything, Cam stepped in between them. I quickly ripped off my latex gloves and ran down the steps to lead Angela away from Booth. As I grab her, Booth says, "Oh so now you try to stop her! I have enough problems right now! I don't need you sending Angela to fight your own battles while you watch in the background."

**AN: Did you like it? Review please? This will be one of the only times you should press the button. Thanks :)**


End file.
